1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security attache case with automatic alarm system which will produce high voltage electric shock and send out alarm signals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional attache cases are not equipped with alarm generating means to prevent the same from being stolen.
Recently, there has been developed a kind of attache case which includes a chain made of metal or leather to link the case with the wrist of the user. However such kind of cases usually cause much inconvenience to the users.